


The Back of Our Broken Hand

by SilverBird13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Marauders era, Rule 63, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“It’s in four days,” Rema whispered into the darkness, seemingly to herself.</p><p>Cassiopeia Black’s ears perked up at the sound, and she grimaced at the action despite herself (the dog inside her preparing for the monthly battle)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back of Our Broken Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first-ever Harry Potter fic (it was written on July 31st-how fitting). I couldn't find any Rule 63 Wolfstar, so this is my attempt at it and at writing these characters!

“It’s in four days,” Rema whispered into the darkness, seemingly to herself.  
  
Cassiopeia Black’s ears perked up at the sound, and she grimaced at the action despite herself ( _the dog inside her preparing for the monthly battle)_.  
  
“I know,”  she said simply, lifting her face up from where she’d buried it in Rema’s limp hair and peeking over the girl’s shoulder, “I know, babe.”  
  
Rema was silent for a moment, her body lax even as Cassiopeia reached over to stroke the faint scars on her cheeks, the dark circles under her eyes no amount of sleep seemed to heal.  “There’s still time,”  she asserted calmly, voice quiet but tone firm, “you can still leave, go back to how it was before.”  
  
Cassiopeia winced at the words, at the idea that others would gladly do what Rema was subtly suggesting.    
  
“You’ll always have me,” she replied throatily, smiling even as her eyes clouded.  “Someone else could probably put it better, write a poem about your beauty or bravery or kindness, but it’s true, I mean it,” she said with a short, sharp laugh.  “It took me six fucking years to get it, but I’ve always been a bit dense, you know.”    
  
Rema smiled softly from her position on the bed, reaching backwards to take the other girl’s hand. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, sweet,” she said quietly, though Cassiopeia noticed there was more strength in her voice.  “I love you too.”    
  
The two girls lay in silence for a while, listening to the odd hoot or rush of the wind from the nearby window before Rema spoke again.  
  
“You’ll still help me after, in the Hospital Wing, right?”  
  
It took all of Cassiopeia’s willpower not to crush the delicate girl ( _yet oh so strong, stronger than she’d ever know_ ) beside her into a hug.  
  
“Yes,” she said, as gently as possible, leaning into the girl’s scarred shoulder, “That hasn’t changed, babe.  Just because I’ve seen you bed, doesn’t mean I don’t want to make sure my girl’s recovering from this bullshit.”  
  
Even in the darkness, Cassiopeia fancied that she could see the girl blush.  The fire of anger had started to burn in her again, and she trailed a hand down Rema’s side teasingly to distract herself. Rema’s tiny giggle from the action warmed her and she smiled, her love for the girl winning out over her need to scream at how unfair all this was.   
  
“Want me to cast up the stars like I did last night, babe?” she whispered, already reaching for her wand stored next to Rema’s under a pillow.  
  
Rema tensed for only a second in Cassiopeia’s arms before replying. “Y-yeah, just like how you did last night.  Then we have to sleep, you know.”  
  
The two girls fell asleep entwined in each other’s arms, a moonless sky covering the dark bed-drapes and canopy over their heads.  
  
  



End file.
